


EXTRA GAME（R）

by TheVoidofTruth



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 伯爵咕哒 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidofTruth/pseuds/TheVoidofTruth
Summary: 被折叠的一辆奥迪双钻，看不看对正文影响不大，主要是……爽啊希望大家吃好喝好。cp为伯爵×咕哒子，R18，请小伙伴们自行确认年龄限制啊。





	EXTRA GAME（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 被折叠的一辆奥迪双钻，看不看对正文影响不大，主要是……爽啊  
希望大家吃好喝好。  
cp为伯爵×咕哒子，  
R18，  
请小伙伴们自行确认年龄限制啊。

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
“现在，你确确实实攻略我了，生前的我已经无药可救，就用现在的我补偿你吧。”他说着牵起她垂在身侧的手，低头温柔地在手背上吻了一下，“怎么样，……立香？”  
  
然而少女只是一直讷讷地，似乎灵魂已不在此处。吓到她了吗？也难怪，自己平时对待她的方式确实称不上温情——那只是一种防御机制，主要是用于防止自己在没有确认到她的感情前做出什么越线的举动，现在看来自己的伪装做的太过头了，她一副完全不相信眼前状况的态度。  
  
“怎么？难以置信吗……”他放缓了语气，用几乎呓语般的音量凑近她耳边，“那就亲手确认一下你打到的猎物吧。”说罢稍稍后退了一小步，拉远了令她感到压迫的距离并闭上了眼，卸下所有的戒备站在她面前，仿佛此刻他真的是只是一只被她俘获的柔顺无害的兽。  
  
少女悄悄抬起眼，墙上应急灯微弱的光线模糊的勾勒出他的轮廓，那个高傲的复仇者，自己只敢偷偷仰望并在游戏里才敢试图接近的人，现在正阖着眼帘安静的站在她身前，平时周身那种如风暴结界般骇人的气势被解除了，现在的他——也许真的能被自己触摸到。像是被眼前的人蛊惑，她带着某种缥缈的没有实感的表情做梦般向那个人影伸出手，如愿摸到了他略微冰凉的肌肤，原来她不是陷入了梦境或是脑子被VR烧坏了啊……见他一直安静的闭着眼，得到默许的少女渐渐放开手脚一一抚过他张扬的发丝，紧闭着的眼帘和微微抿紧的薄唇，她感到他纤长的眼睫在轻轻颤抖，炽热的鼻息直接喷在她手心上，几乎令人失明的昏暗中，立香没注意到随着她微微发颤的抚摸，他喉头难耐的滚动着无声地深吸了一口气。  
  
她迷恋地以手指检视着这只从没梦想能弄到手的战利品，摸得很细致，连脖颈上和从领口里露出的一小部分伤疤都没放过，然而她终究是没底气胆敢把手指伸进对方衣襟下面的，只小心翼翼的试探着勾了勾晨服的前襟便慌张地准备收回手去，  
  
“嗯？”手滑下来的瞬间什么东西绊了她的手一下，她条件反射地再次伸手想去确认，却被对方一个闪身敏捷地躲开了。  
  
“……再往下就真的没有退路了。”立香听到他压抑地说，声音比平时听起来低哑得多，像是有很多小沙粒混杂在其中，透过鼓膜在神经上粗糙的滚动。  
  
爱德蒙终于再次睁开眼，但只看了她一眼便扭开视线，虽然她不能在黑暗中看清他的神情，但是他这双早就习惯了黑暗的眼睛却能把她看的清清楚楚，她单薄吊带睡裙下玲珑起伏的曲线、纤细柔软的肩颈和脸上娇俏羞涩的神情让他的血液无声地沸腾，他希望她听懂了刚刚自己那句话里最后警告的意味——如果只是想要精神上的慰藉和温存大可不必触及禁忌，其实这样选才是最好的，和自己这种扭曲的存在纠缠过甚绝对是不明智的，如果她就此退开，自己也不会介怀，她想要的温情以待他照样可以给她，没必要付出这么大的代价。  
  
“呼……”他听到她泄气般长叹了一口气，对，就这样退开……  
  
“你才是真的不懂……爱德蒙，”她眼里突然闪过一抹决绝的神色，“我根本不想要什么退路。”  
  
什——？！就在他还没来得及开口回应的功夫，少女瞅准空档用尽全身力气猛地一扑，视线翻倒跌落，后背狠狠地撞在床铺上发出重重的沉闷的一声，并不怎么疼，男人错愕的看着动作凶猛仿佛小型野兽般的少女，她欺身压过来一手摁住自己一侧的肩膀，另一只手毫不迟疑地扯开他晨服的腰带，动作利索地三两下就把他本就单薄的衣物扒了个七七八八，然而在被他勃起的性器从睡裤里弹出来打到手的瞬间，终于不知所措的停了下来。  
  
啪。灯光毫无防备的亮起，爱德蒙反手摸索到了床头灯的开关，柔和昏黄的光线并不刺眼，却足以让冲昏头的少女看清自己到底干了什么，于是她看到那个被自己强行推倒在自己狭窄单人床上的男人正支起半边身子眯起眼睛危险地盯着自己，对方晨服的腰带早就不知被她甩到哪儿去了，失去固定的衣襟无力地从他宽阔厚实的肩头滑落松松的挽在小臂上，睡裤更是被自己扒过胯间失去了所有遮蔽的意义，呃……情况，似乎很不妙，各种意义上。在光线里显形的是一只美丽的猛兽，苍白的身躯上布满象征着痛苦和战胜的由伤疤组成的斑纹，右肩上的刺青随着他手臂的动作仿佛活了过来，那是神秘的小岛，是波涛中搏斗的帆船，是刺穿一切软弱和苦难的十字架，以及把这一切背负在自己身上的男人，难以想象他被斗篷包裹下的纤瘦身躯居然会如此强健，每一块肌肉都线条分明满蓄着力量，人鱼线尽头接续着他的私人领域，现在他的性器正被激发勃起着，虽然尺寸可怕，但是对第一次近距离看到裸男的少女来说并不感到丑恶反胃，他那里也和整个人一样散发着干净内敛强力和自我控制的意味，虽然情况已经如此混乱，但立香就是知道，只要她露出不情愿的神色，他就不会动她一根手指头，他就是如此克制的人。一朝恢复的视觉带回了些许理智和羞耻心，更重要的是——不知所措，被眼前由自己一手造成的情况不上不下的架在半空，无论是对方紧绷的肌肉还是他胯间昂扬的物什都向她透露出根本搞不定的气息：这根本不是被她降服的猎物，而是主动约束手脚被她放倒的猛虎，然而看他脸上阴云密布的表情分明是已经被她惹毛了。  
  
明明是在安静的室内，迦勒底外的暴风雪再怎么大也不可能有响声传进来，在这个没有任何一方开口的沉默时刻，爱德蒙却似乎听到了某种回荡的声音，那是在没有月光的夜晚咆哮着狂风大作的海呼啸的声音，灰色的海水被来自深处的力量催动形成滔天巨浪，从沉淀着诸多秘密的幽闭的海底打捞起某个本来再无重见天日机会的残骸——那是他早就舍弃的某种情感和欲望的残渣，居然还没有与淤泥化为一体，被她就这么无知无觉的挖了出来。嗤，居然有人、她居然想要这种被他自己抛弃的废料，还用那种小心翼翼、生怕冒犯了他的神情在意着他？  
  
“哼……你还真是不够聪明啊。”他带着一贯讽刺的语气轻声说，却没有想放声自嘲大笑的冲动，他不会感谢她的这种令她堕落的选择，但同时——他也不会让她的心就这么冷下去。让一个复仇者说出爱这个字是不可能的，那会连这个词语都被玷污，如夜晚海上彷徨的幽灵船不可能再次出现在日光下一样，他能给她的永远不会是什么阳光普照的东西，但既然她如此坚决还懂得心照不宣，那么他这堆黑暗渣滓堆积的产物她想要多少他便会给她多少。  
  
“凭着一股无谓的勇气推倒了我却不知接下来该从何下手吗？嗯？呵，那让我教教你吧。”说着他坐起来，神态自若地将最后一点挂在身上碍事的衣物甩开，手攀上少女僵的发硬的肩膀，缓缓地不容分说地把她压进柔软的床铺中，扳正她目光躲闪一直试图扭开的玫瑰色脸庞，让两双相似又极为不同的金色瞳孔对在一起，她眼睛里紧张却隐隐期待着什么的神情简直像某种有形的流质一样灌满他的胸腔，让他不由得缓和了表情轻叹一口气，俯身压在她耳畔轻声说：“放松，按我说的做，我尽量不伤到你。”  
  
“嗯、嗯……”少女闻言深呼吸着努力试图放松僵硬的脊背，然而肌肉根本不听她使唤，只松弛了一下就又开始紧张的抽紧。  
  
“唉……笨蛋。”怜惜的注视着她可怜兮兮的慌乱表现，他忽然记起他们此前根本连接吻都没有过，此时却直接跳到了最后一步，难怪她如此不自然。这么想着，他蜻蜓点水般轻轻在她略微发白的唇上落下一吻，轻柔的表明心意的，虽然晚了许久，但该有的礼仪还是应该补上，少女惊讶地睁大了双眼，眼眶泛红，忽然间噙满水光。他抬手捂住那双对他来说过于耀眼的眸子，猛地再次吻了上去，放弃了彬彬有礼的伪装，直接以唇舌撬开她的牙关舌头钻进口腔略微粗暴地舔舐过她的上颚，翻搅过她小小的口腔，强迫她柔软溜滑的小舌头和自己纠缠在一起，薄荷牙膏残留的清凉味道混合着她特有的清新温柔的体味直直透过味蕾灌进大脑，让他一再加深这个吻，贪婪地掠夺着她溢出的津液，直到她透不过气地开始无力推搡他的肩膀才松开对她的双唇的禁锢，她刚刚因惊惶而泛白的嘴唇终于染上娇艳晶亮的水色，让他觉得十分满意。  
  
可怜的少女御主本来正被他们之间温柔的初吻感动的差点落泪，没想到下一秒就被夺去视觉，在黑暗中被他的第二个怒涛般的吻席卷一空几近昏厥，他的吻不仅夺走了她赖以生存的氧气，连思考能力都被夺走了，大脑仿佛一片空白的真空，只剩下靠自律神经维持的胸口起伏还在勉强支撑。好奇怪，虽然几乎窒息，但她不仅不讨厌这个感觉还觉得十分满足，连身体都懒洋洋的松弛下来。她似乎听到了他在轻笑，爱德蒙挪开了捂住她双眼的手，低下头来仔细打量她酡红的双颊——脸上有她从没见过的雨后晴空般明朗柔和的表情，少女不禁看的呆住了，没听清他接下来说的话。  
  
“……你自己……还是……帮你脱？”  
  
“嗯……嗯？”她没反应过来。  
  
“看来我还是别问你了。”他仅仅取笑了她一句。还是别欺负她了，况且他也快忍不下去了。当做已经得到默认的男人一边向下轻吻着少女的侧颈肩窝一边从她睡裙的边缘探进去，手指灵活地勾掉了她的内裤，把睡裙推到胸口露出了她胸前隆起的雪白小丘和上面点缀的粉嫩果实，今晚刚被传送到她的房间时他就发现她没穿内衣，只能装作头疼不去看她，但眼下也不用再装了。他审视着少女的裸体，果然很漂亮，她洁白美丽的胴体还带着一点未长开的青稚，蒸腾的馨柔体香简直有种圣洁感。  
  
【－－－你有抱持过情欲吗?  
  
于第二间『裁决之间』，我向你询问。  
  
master。  
  
面对作為一个人格成立的他人，  
  
想触摸那肉体，有过如此愿望的经验吗?  
  
将理性和知性强迫地置於己外，  
  
有过委身於如兽般的冲动而疯狂的经验吗?】  
  
不合时宜地，当初在监狱塔自己说过的话突然在脑海中闪现，让他情不自禁的闭上眼顶礼膜拜般吻上她温热的乳尖，像是要给在这神圣的伊甸园上刻下亵渎的淫言秽语般，他不断以舌尖裹挟挤压柔嫩的果实，舔舐敏感的乳晕轻轻啮咬变得硬挺的乳头，张口吮吸乳肉留下一串串星星点点的红痕，她被刺激地不断从喉咙里漏出小声的呻吟，听得他很难控制住自己不真的咬伤她，下体和小腹的紧绷感一直没消下去反而变得越来越严重，茎体久违的胀得发痛让他难以自制地贴上她柔软的肚皮蹭动着缓解那种不同于黑炎的焦灼感。  
  
“爱，爱德蒙……我觉得可以了，进来……进来吧。”察觉到男人明显变得急躁的动作和高热的体温，立香结结巴巴的开口道，她是真的觉得足够了，她曾在最安静隐秘的夜晚偷偷朦朦胧胧地幻想过和爱德蒙上床的情景，却没想到真实中他做的如此细致缱绻超出了她所有最情色的想象，身下早已是一片泛滥，因为没有底裤的阻拦，直接洇湿了床单。  
  
“耐心，急性的小姐，我还没有忍不住，相信你也可以再忍耐一下。”这孩子还不清楚自己在请求些什么，他当然可以照她意思现在直接操进去，但那估计就免不了严重的裂伤了，更重要的是——气氛如此惬意，他可不想把她伤的太重只来一次就匆匆收场。伸手探了探她两腿间隐秘的花园，盈满的春水轻易就打湿了手指，拨开两片合拢的柔软门扉，先轻轻插入中指试探她的接受程度，嗯，很轻松，再加入食指，果然在入口处被稍稍卡住了一下，她皱了皱眉但很快便放松下来露出开始享受的表情，她炽热柔软的内里裹着他的手指，随着他抽送和曲起手指按压的动作把他缠得越来越紧，甚至开始轻轻吸他的指尖，终于让他脑中理智最后的保险丝啪地烧断了。  
  
“……收回前言。抱歉，忍耐一下马上就好，太疼的话就咬我吧。”说着他果断抽出手指直接换上明显比两根手指粗大的多的东西抵住她下体的孔隙。  
  
“咦？呀啊啊————嗯呜！！”手指被抽离的瞬间产生的一股失落感还没来得及体会清楚就感到刚刚合拢的缝隙被什么巨物充满威胁的顶住，对方挑逗的顺着肉缝上下蹭了蹭便毫不停顿的往自己的内里挤进来，然而太大了，只是一个前端刺入便让她产生被从股间劈裂的错觉，眼泪倏然溢了出来，她尖叫出声，却因始终担心吵醒其他人刚张口便试图咬紧牙关，但是太痛了，她的下颌在发抖。男人担忧地看了她一眼，俯下身子示意她咬自己的肩膀，于是立香毫不客气的一口咬在他刺着图腾刺青的右肩上，她咬得很用力，他却仿佛完全不在意，只是安慰地轻抚着她的脸颊，另一只手紧扣着她的腰胯制住她的退路，继续缓慢坚定地向里挺入——如果此时心软就这么中途退却才是真的残忍，压迫感觉来越大，然后一股明显的冲破障碍感从茎体顶端传来，他随之猛的挺腰将整根性器推入她身体中，终于——他们之间再也分不出彼此了。他低头亲吻她渗出冷汗的光洁额头，任由她继续啃着自己的肩膀，他们本来就不是相配的对象，身份、时代、过往、甚至体型都不合适，却依旧想要拥有彼此，受伤是在所难免，这点他确信他们都心知肚明。  
  
因为对方高超的技巧和耐心，突破了入口处那最疼的一下后其实感觉还好，立香深呼吸了几下已经基本平复下来，但依然故意叼着爱德蒙的肩膀没有松嘴，淡淡的铁锈味弥漫在口腔里，完，她肯定是把他咬出血了，意识到这点的少女脑子一抽开始慢慢蠕动嘴唇轻轻舔舐被她咬出牙印的部位，这样也许能缓解点疼痛吧？唔唔，她舔的很认真，口水顺着嘴角流下来了都没注意到。  
  
“哼，居然这就开始学着取悦我了……”看来是缓过来了，很好，比他设想的最糟情况好多了，他单手撑起上半身，另一只手抚摸按揉着她的小腹，重新开始挪动腰胯，伞端翘起的边缘刚轻轻搅动了一下便惹得身下人小小的惊呼出声，听起来并不是痛苦的呼声，尾音带着软软的快要化掉的颤音。老练的男人听懂了信号的意味，腰肢耸动的频率越来越快，圆润的前端来回轻撞着尽情触碰挤压柔嫩甬道尽头的宫口，她柔嫩的里侧正在快速配合着他改变形状，刚刚嵌入时生涩变扭的磨合感早已悄然消散，澄澈的爱液再次滚滚而下，被他快速挺送的动作研磨成半透明的白色，她和他缠得越来越紧，无论是四肢还是下体。听着少女越来越短促的低吟声，嗅着她颈侧被情欲激发被热力蒸腾出的清新放浪的气息，爱德蒙觉得生命力正在和魔力一起从他们交缠的每一寸肌肤缓缓灌进他体内，让他这具不算人类的躯体再次有了种“活着”的错觉。生前他因为财富、皮囊或其他理由一直不缺女人投怀送抱，对此他既不期待也不拒绝，他和她们上床就像一个在天寒地冻的天气走了太久的人不会拒绝一个暖水袋一样，但她们能给与他的温度太有限了，就像不能真的指望一个热水袋能改变寒冬一样，热度冷却后，他就抛弃了她们，或者是对方察觉到危险主动逃走了也说不定，他都无所谓。但是她不一样，小小的、却像太阳一样热，让他几乎头晕眼花，却还想再靠近一点，再用力一点，就这样占有她，吃掉她。  
  
回过神时他已经在啃她了，他们的唇舌搅拌在一起，立香以毫不逊于他的疯狂劲回应着他，用刚刚从他那儿学到的技巧回报他，一边吻他一边双腿悄悄攀上他的腰，让他几乎无法从她体内抽离，只能小幅度催动他们相接的身体，他性器的前端已经顶到了不能更深的地步，她明明因为过分深入的酸疼已经难受的眉眼都皱成一团，却依然使劲把他压向自己束缚着不让他后退，刚刚啜吸自己手指的小小吸吮感又出现了，她就这么想要他这具怨念铸成的身体的产物吗，那他当然会毫无保留的全部给她——最后一下用尽全力的深压，他将汩汩的精液全部喷在被他碾磨的红肿发烫的她甬道尽头的宫口之上。她死死地自己捂住嘴无声地尖叫出声，眼泪胡乱顺着眼角流下，被他张口舔去，高潮后她终于放开了钳住他的双腿，全身瘫软的大口呼吸着空气，身体不时微微抽搐。他将她翻了个面，让她趴在床上，大掌轻易覆盖了她半个脊背，开始帮她揉捏疲乏的身体，她扭头感激的看了他一眼，“谢谢……”她小声的嗫嚅着。  
  
“不用这么快谢我，只是帮你换个更省力的姿势。”  
  
“？！”  
  
男人说着双手掐住她的腰胯把她臀部抬高，让她只能以膝盖支撑住身体，就着穴口处还在不断往外溢出的白色稠液蹭了蹭，用动物交合般无比原始野蛮的方式直接一口气捅到底大开大合地操干起来，就算看不到也能感觉到他摆腰的幅度之大，像是终于摆脱了束缚可以随心所欲的动作了，腰胯不断撞上臀肉发出沉闷黏腻的啪啪声。他不再克制喉咙深处漏出的嘶哑粗重的喘息，一边下身动作不停的快速捣弄着一边俯身去抓揉她晃动的胸乳，把它挤压成各种形状，一条条红色的指痕被印在雪白柔嫩的肌肤上，有点疼但同时无比爽快，少女被摇晃的无法再堵住自己的嘴，破碎的呻吟混合着小小的悲鸣不断从口中溢出，快感从各个方向而来，不断往她大脑里钻，负责思考的区域已经彻底宕机了，她连想说让他停下或者慢点的话都组织不出来，只能发出像小动物一般的呜咽，巴望着男人能听懂她叫声中求饶的意味。他似乎真的听懂了，令她几乎融化的速度慢下来了，他轻舔着她不断往外冒汗的后颈安慰着她，在她刚刚松了一口气时却直接张口咬住了她的脖子，他的虎牙很尖，虽然这一口咬的并不重，那刺进肌肤的尖锐感还是令她条件反射的绷紧身体，四肢并用着试图逃开，然而爱德蒙一直掐在她腰上的一只手让她根本跑不了，他重重的往后一拉，让她的花心直接撞在他的性器上，甬道紧张的瞬间夹紧他的凶器，他低低的哼了一声，随后快速耸动了两下，再次把精液满满灌入她身体深处。她是真的一点力气都没有了，他甫一松开一直固定她腰肢的手，她就直接瘫在了床上，目光涣散的侧头茫然的睁着眼。眼前的视野晃了一下，一个几乎纯白色的高大身形在自己身边躺好，轻轻把她抱起让她趴在自己身上，从对方胸腔里传来的快速有力的心跳声有种令人安心的力量，立香舒服的伸展了一下酸软的双腿，在蹭到男人下体的时候瞬间惊恐起来，居然又硬起来了？！开什么玩笑！她立刻开始挣扎着推搡刚刚还令她觉得舒适的怀抱。  
  
“嘘嘘，安静，刚刚那回你没爽到吧，让我补偿你一下。”他的语调褪去了刚刚野兽一般疯狂的哑声，温柔地轻声蛊惑着少女放弃抵抗，抱着她绵软无力的身子坐起，扶着她的腰让她对准折磨了她一晚上的肉棒坐了下去，慢慢挺动腰肢轻柔地摩擦着她被操的又烫又软的内壁，帮她把那些令她小腹酸胀的刚刚射进去的稠液再一点点挖出来。  
  
“呜，怎么……好……好舒服。”他温柔的侍弄就像直接作用在神经上的肾上腺激素一样让她爽的蜷起脚趾，恢复了一些能让她主动撑在他腹肌上稳住身体的气力。  
  
“真是好孩子，你其实不该这么纵容我的。”  
  
“没、没办法吧，谁让我是……爱德蒙的共犯呢？咿——！！”还没等她话说完男人就抬手按在了她敏感的花蕾上力道恰到好处的开始揉弄起来。  
  
“是吗，那看来我不好好回报你是不行了，我的……共犯小姐。”  
  
我的■■（爱人），如果不直接说出爱人的字眼可以免去被世界给予复仇鬼的怨念殃及，那就永远躲在共犯这个词汇的荫蔽下吧，你依然可以从我的举止知道我的心意。看着少女在自己的动作下再次全身颤抖着绷紧攀上高峰，他也今晚最后一次把精液倾洒在她令人怜爱的身体深处。  
  
少女几乎累的失去意识了，泡在浴缸里被他梳洗到一半居然神志回闪突然苦恼地惊呼出声，  
  
“明天的任务……怎么办？”  
  
都这个样子了还想着任务吗？不愧是能承担人类最后御主重任的人，这个小小的少女的精神究竟是有多强韧啊。  
  
“别想了，先好好休息吧，我会负责叫醒你的。”他才不信破坏了两台能联网的设备达·芬奇会毫无察觉，等天亮了就跟她说一声把今天上午的工作取消吧。把已经在他臂弯里睡着的立香放在沙发上，撤掉沾满斑斑点点痕迹的床单换上新的，再抱起少女让她在清爽干燥的床褥间躺好，爱德蒙调大房间换气扇的风量，把屋子里浓重的精液和各种体液混合的淫靡气息抽出去，收拾了一阵，他整理好自己的衣服坐在床边守着她的睡颜。很想抽烟，本来想回自己屋里拿，但想了想可能会把好不容易才能休息的她呛醒，还是作罢了。  
  
立香是自然醒的，觉得自己仿佛睡了好久……揉着沉重的眼皮扫了一眼床头的时钟，少女瞬间清醒过来，完了，居然已经11点了？！自己模糊记得有人保证会叫醒她的呀。哀嚎着翻身起来去衣柜抓起衣服冲进浴室的瞬间，她仿佛听到伯爵的轻笑声从外面传来，立香一边刷牙一边呲牙咧嘴的揉着腰，浑身上下似乎没有一处不疼，尤其是腰酸疼的好像断了一样，提醒她回忆起夜晚的疯狂，她慌张地瞟了一眼镜子里自己涨的通红神情暧昧的脸，连忙挪开视线。仔细感受着酸痛肢体各部分反馈回大脑的情况，立香万分郁闷的发现似乎又哪里都没真的受伤，让她都不好意思开口以身体不适去告假。梳洗整齐苦恼着怎么和代理司令汇报的御主，一推开浴室门就闻到一股醇厚的咖啡香味，探究的往香味来源看去就看到伯爵神情自若的坐在她餐桌旁，面前的咖啡杯里正冒出袅袅热气，发现她注意到自己，伯爵把装着咖啡、奶杯和方糖罐的餐盘向她推了推，  
  
“Le café du pauvre.”他的语气里带着些意味不明的调笑，“很适合贫弱的你。”  
  
“谁贫弱了！我才不想被一个怪物般的男人这么说。”而且那句奇怪的法语是什么？  
  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，现在才意识到我是怪物是不是晚了点呢，立香？……后悔吗？”  
  
“怎么可能。谢谢你的咖啡，很好喝，可是我现在不得不走了，达·芬奇亲恐怕已经火冒三丈了。”仿佛想到万能之人生气时皮笑肉不笑的神情，立香的脸色开始惨白起来。  
  
“她不会的，因为你今天的任务已经被取消了。”伯爵懒洋洋的说到。  
  
“咦？是你去和她说的吗？……这么容易就同意了？”  
  
“同意了，而且就昨晚的情况你不是还有疑问吗，正好一会儿吃完午饭我陪你一起去问她。”  
  
“……”既然都已经替她安排到这份上了，立香便也不急于出门了，眼前的人十分自在地正翻看着一本从她书架上找出来的《塞维利亚的理发师》，尽管他现在穿着全套复杂的行头正襟而坐，她却还是没法直视他身上的任何一处，连他说话时露出的虎牙都让她觉得无比色情，都怪爱德蒙，害她变成奇怪的女生了！  
  
“哼……不用反复咀嚼，习惯就好了。”抬眼瞟了一下她纠结的表情，男人轻易的猜到了她的想法，狡黠的冲她眨了眨眼扯出一个暧昧的笑容。  
  
“怎么可能习惯啊？！真是……我本来以为基督山伯爵是个克制的人。”  
  
“那要看是什么情况，”他收回视线，懒散的将书翻过一页，“就我所知，他本质上是个忠于自己欲望的狂妄男人。十一点半，你该吃午饭了，走吧，我的小姐。”  
  
合上书，爱德蒙起身把脸上红晕未褪的少女拉进自己斗篷底下，御主个室的自动门缓缓关闭，伯爵揽着他共犯肩膀的身影消失在门后。

  
  
  


【小剧场】  
  
几天后立香去找玛修的时候发现玛修的书桌上有一本入门的法语教材，最近玛修利用空闲时间正在向圆桌的兰斯洛特学习法语——把闷骚的湖上骑士高兴坏了，毕竟加拉哈德这个年纪时几乎已经不和他说话了。立香灵机一动，干脆问一下玛修当初自己没听懂的那句法语是什么意思吧！  
  
“玛修，有一句法语，似乎是……呃，le café de puver之类的，是什么意思呀？”  
  
“咦？这个…我也是刚刚开始学，而且前辈的发音估计不标准，我也不知道您在说什么，不过刚好一会儿兰斯洛特卿要过来教我下一课，直接让他回答您吧。”  
  
“也，也好。”café这个词还是很好认的，应该就是指一杯咖啡之类的吧。  
  
玛修给兰斯洛特开门时，骑士看到御主也在，便一手抚胸向她微微鞠躬致意。看到自己女儿（？）能收获像御主这样真挚的友人他感到十分欣慰，无论什么时代，看到高洁正直的少女们总是如此令人赏心悦目。  
  
“您来了，兰斯洛特卿，御主正好也有一句不懂的法语要请教呢，就是这个‘le café de puver’，是什么意思呀？”  
  
“Le café du pauvre？！是谁对您说的，御主？”意料之外的，兰斯洛特卿惊讶的睁大了眼睛，甚至露出些许愤怒的神色。  
  
“呃，只是……只是在一档介绍法国旅游景点的纪录片里听到的啦。”看到兰斯洛特奇怪的反应，她赶紧下意识的扯了个谎。  
  
“这样吗……好吧，那还好，但是如果有人对您说这句话，请不要随便回应，他不是想请您喝咖啡，他是在邀请您跟他上床。”  
  
“啊？！”  
  
“……呃。”  
  
见两个少女都僵住了，兰斯洛特扭头严肃的对玛修说，“不只是御主，你也记清楚了。”  
  
………………………………………………………………  
  
【夜间】  
  
立香指着自那晚之后把她的个室当做自己房间，每晚都自在地只穿着睡衣在她屋里活动的银发男人的鼻子，掷地有声的控诉道：  
  
“你怎么能在递给我咖啡的时候说那句Le café du pauvre？”大白天的脑子里装的都是什么呀！  
  
“哦，你知道啦~这句话我说没什么问题吧？”  
  
被按倒时少女听见复仇者在耳边轻声说，“因为我知道你会回应我的。”


End file.
